Young children and other individuals who cannot swim or swim well, often play around the area surrounding a pool. If such an individual were to fall into the pool, the individual may drown unless another party were notified in enough time to prevent the drowning. In addition, pool water quality may be difficult or unmanageable for a user to frequently check and maintain. It may be desirable to produce an improved device, system, or method for enhancing pool safety and for maintaining pool water quality.